A White Torch In The Void
by Iareaboy
Summary: This story takes place after the main events of Pokémon Black and is about the love that Reshiram and The hero she chose have and that struggles it will have to endure. (Warning this is an old work of mine... its sloppy and quite bad... read at your own risk)
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any other copyrighted products or characters in this story but I do own the OCs and the plot.

Viewer discretion is advise for this story contains Steamy pokephilia, Blood, Motherfucking language, disturbing moments, C.D.s, and some cheesy romance stuff but don't let the last one stop you.

This is the story of Reshiram and her new life with the champion she chose and the love she grows for him, but will it survive the torment of those who fear it, envy it or despise it? well you will have to read and find out. (This takes place after the main story of Pokémon Black)

Sorry I'm canceling the revision I'm too proud of my work to go through it and edit because "To make something perfect it must be flawed" you can quote me on that. and Chapter two the final chapter of this Story has been finished so read the last paragraph to find out how i ended this story and to know what happens next you will have to wait for Multiverse theory.


	2. Chapter 1: A Light in the dark

As N flies off on Zekrom Isaac is thinking about what N told him "Make your dream come true". It has been one day since the N event and Isaac nocks on the door to his house. The door burst open and Isaac's mom, Kim bursts out seeing Isaac standing on the porch the sun at his back and his clothes dirty, torn, and scorched. Kim starts to examine Isaac to see if he is hurt while babbling "Isaac are you feeling okay I heard what happened congrats, sorry honey are you okay, I'm so proud" then she stops and takes a breath and says "I do not know what to say on one hand you are technically the champion and on the other you went through a lot". Isaac just says "Mom I'm okay, but you're kind of embarrassing me" while rubbing his shoulder and blushing. Isaac's mom looks behind Isaac to see Reshiram trying holding back a laugh; Isaac's mom laughs rustling her son's brown hair. "Where are my manners I'm Isaac's mom, Kim it's nice to meet you" Kim announces while walking to Reshiram and holding her hand out to shake hand or claws with the Vast white Pokémon. Reshiram accepts Kim's offer taking her hand saying "It's nice to meet you and I think you did a good job with raising my champion" in a voice that is sweet and clearly feminine. Kim then smiles thinking _Champion huh… My mommy sense is kicking in_ before asking "So Isaac I guess she is staying with us" in a mischievous tone. Isaac noticing his mother's tone thinks _I know that tone and it always leads to meddling… but what is she thi-Oh crap baskets… I knew my mom wasn't against some things but I wouldn't think she would okay with stuff like that_. Isaac nods hesitantly knowing that his mom is under the impression that he and Reshiram where an item. "Reshiram is it? Why don't you come inside" Kim says pulling the large white dragon into their small home.

On a hill Isaac sits looking down on nuvema town the sun is now high in the sky. Meanwhile in the living room of her new home Reshiram is sitting on the couch. Kim walks into the room and sitting on a chair facing the couch. "I like the color of the walls" Reshiram says trying to break the silence. Kim says "We never painted them" Reshiram rubs her neck feeling awkward. Kim turns to Reshiram saying "I'm going to skip straight to the point okay" Reshiram nod "So my son, Isaac what do you think of him?". Reshiram answers Kim with "His heart desires to protect the truth and will seek it out, it is part of his very essence that is why i chose him and that is what we have in common. And he must take after you because he is a good looking guy" she hopes the last part will help her get on Kim's good side because, she feels something for Isaac but she doesn't know what it is yet. Kim then smiles saying "So you 'LIKE' Isaac?". Isaac then yells "MOM" Reshiram lets out a sigh of relief knowing that the interrogation is now being stopped. "Oh hey honey" Kim says gesturing with her arm for him to take a seat. Once Isaac is seated next to Reshiram Kim asks "So… have you two kissed yet?!". Reshiram Starts to blush while Isaac stand up and drags Kim off.

In the kitchen Isaac starts to have a talk with his mom but both don't know that Reshiram is listening in on the whole thing. "Mom why are you doing this to me?" Isaac asks. Kim giggles saying "I just like to know these thing about my little man" and pinching Isaac's check. Isaac pushes his mother's hand away saying "Yeah you got me, I like Reshiram-" hearing Isaac say he likes her make Reshiram's heart flutter "-but she doesn't know yet, and i don't want to mess this up… remember Samantha?" Kim nods while looking down shamefully "I don't want that to happen again, so let's just get a bed setup for her then we can all do something okay". Reshiram accidentally opens the door; in order to hide the fact that she was snooping Reshiram quickly acts as if she was just going to ask a question saying "Hey uh… where will I be sleeping?" It super effective Isaac suspects nothing. "Come you will be in my room-" Isaac says as he take Reshiram to his room "-You will be sleeping in my bed tonight okay". Stepping into Isaac's bedroom Reshiram asks "So we are going to sleep together?" Isaac quickly answers "No I'll be on the couch in the living room".

Later that night after Reshiram is lying alone in Isaac's bed feeling uncomfortable being alone in a new place so she decided "I'm going to get Isaac". Isaac who is still not yet awake hears Reshiram whisper "You still awake?". Isaac sits up saying "Yes, is everything okay' while rubbing his left eye. Reshiram then ask Isaac "Can i sleep with you tonight?" Isaac blushes and just blurts out "Yeah but i think we should do that in my bed, the couch is a bit small. Reshiram takes Isaac by the arm and pulls him back to his room saying "Thanks Isaac, it felt awkward just laying there alone in your room". As Isaac gingerly lays down next to Reshiram she pulls him into a cuddle. Isaac's nose starts to bleed as he finds his head being held against the breasts of a now sleeping reshiram.

"Wake up Hero" a voice says his voice soothing and calm. "BWEZWA" Zekrom cry's making Reshiram squeeze Isaac in surprise as she wakes up. Standing at the foot of the bed is N holding his hat and asking "Hey Isaac… uh can I stay here for a while… I can't go home because we destroyed it three days ago?". "Gu aks mm mun (Go ask my mom)". N then leaves to find Kim. As Reshiram loosens her hold on Isaac his head rolls back and reshiram looks down to see him drooling, and his nose bleeding. "Are you okay Isaac" asks Reshiram "huh… Oh I'm sorry reshiram" Isaac says while blushing. "What are saying sorry for your bleeding". Isaac puts his hand to his nose wiping off some blood then says "While look at that" in his head he is thinking _Wow so it doesn't just happen in anime_. Isaac then tells reshiram "Don't worry it happens every now and then. I it because of the change in humidity". As Isaac crawls out of the bed Reshiram asks "Hey where are you going?" Isaac answers with another question "to take a shower… Why?". Reshiram asks "Can i go with?" Isaac freezes in his tracks. "Do you know what a shower is?" Isaac asks while turning around to see Reshiram nodding. Isaac who would love her to join him, but doesn't want to sound like a pervert so he tries to play it cool. "Okay" is all Isaac manages to say in a high pitched voice making Reshiram giggle. Reshiram tells Isaac "I go ahead I'll join you in a bit"

As Isaac steps into the shower he and closes the door behind him he takes a deep breath and mentally tells himself _Okay Isaac you do not want to make the same mistake… find out if she actually likes you… you can do this_ "you in here?" Reshiram asks stepping into the bathroom. "YEAH" Isaac yells nervously. Reshiram then opens the door to the shower and steps in saying "I'm... hoping in" Isaac notices her voice quivering and tells her "Reshiram if you don't want to do this you don't have to i don't care as long as you're happy okay" Isaac's voice is firm and understanding in a way that gives Reshiram courage and she decides to spill the bean with by asking "Who is Samantha?" after hearing the question Isaac nose starts to bleed. "Before i tell you that i must inform you that i get nosebleed when nervous-" As Isaac turns slightly to make eye contact his nose starts to bleed at a faster rate "-Samantha was a girl who did me wrong. My mom teased me in public because i thought she was cute. Later she decided to pretend to like me and in the end she just used the thing i told her to hurt me". Reshiram can see pain and fear in Isaac's emerald green eyes. "I think i love you" the words pierce their ear drums and make their heart rates sky rocket for they both just confessed their feelings. Reshiram about to run up and hug Isaac stops dead as he starts to cry. "Are you okay Isaac?" Reshiram asks as he falls to his knees in pain "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" then passes out.

"So you are the chosen hero?" says a sickly sinister voice. "Tell me what do you see" the voice asks. "I see the void" Isaac answer makes the voice howl a sickening laugh before it says "I'll give you one more chance and no mate how hard you try you will still see nothing thus we will take Reshiram away so tell me again What do you see". Now realizing what this means Isaac look hard into the void seeing nothing for what feels like hours until he gives up hope and says "I see-" but before Isaac can finish he is interrupted by a roar "PSHWAAAAAAAAA" and a blinding light flares in the dark "- A white torch in the void" Isaac finishes saying to hear the voice say "You're still not worthy but you won't be separated... yet so go to her". "Isaac COME BACK" Reshiram yells as Isaac falls to his knees again screaming then goes quite before crying on the cold dirt in the middle of the woods. As a pair of white fluffy arms pick up Isaac and pull him to the body they belong to Isaac cry's into it letting it all out letting out his pain, fear, and sorrow. "I'm taking you home" reshiram says to Isaac as he cries into her chest.

As reshiram carries Isaac onto his front yard N opens the door to let them in. every on is silent as reshiram sits on the couch cradling Isaac who is now deep in thought and then he decides to break the silence by asking "What happened?" N then says "We were hoping you would tell us". "You were screaming about the void then ran off" says Kim. "It wasn't him-" says Zekrom "-It was the void testing him to see if he is worth of Reshiram… and he passed" N then says "Why don't you two head to your room you will need to work things out like me and Zekrom did". Reshiram nodded and carried Isaac to their room where Isaac says "You didn't have to carry me" while being laid down on the bed. Isaac tells Reshiram What he experienced and in return reshiram told Isaac "You collapsed in the shower and was screaming for a bit and when you settled down you got dressed and ran saying that you hated me and when i followed you lashed out, but you suddenly screamed that you see a torch and you know the rest" Isaac then noticed a cut on reshiram's arm and blood rolling down her wing. "I'm sorry Reshiram I hurt you…I I-" Isaac is cut of by reshiram Stealing his first kiss then saying "Don't beat yourself up… You're bleeding too-" while wiping blood of Isaac's upper lip "Now go to sleep". That night Isaac and reshiram fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Reshiram awakes she is alone but before she can get up Isaac walks in with two trays with breakfast for each of them and happily announcing "Good morning". Reshiram Drools at the sight and smell of the eggs and bacon Isaac Lays on her lap while saying "Dig in". As Reshiram eats the food Isaac stops smiling, but every time she look back up he fakes it again. _What is going on in that head of his?_ Reshiram wonders as she can clearly see that Isaac is hiding something. "It's going to be just us today because N and Zekrom are taking my mom to the city to get some stuff to make it more comfortable for him" Isaac says his voice quivering but so slightly that Reshiram wouldn't have noticed if she wasn't a legendary Pokémon. "Isaac what is wrong your voice is quivering and you're faking a smile" Isaac puts his food down on his desk and says "I'm scared, I'm scared Reshiram" then walks out. Reshiram climbs out of the bed and follows Isaac outside. When Reshiram walks over to hug Isaac he pushes her away saying "NO, don't waste your time on me I'm not worthy the voice said so and he was right-" Reshiram is shocked to see the one she deemed worthy say otherwise "all i could do is cry i would have been separated from you if you didn't stop the voice, I'm not worthy" Reshiram has had enough "PSHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" she roars as flames burst out of her tail scorching the ground as she runs over and picks Isaac up with her jaws throwing him in the air and catching him on her back as she flies him away and telling him "SHUT UP Isaac AND DON'T SAY A WORD TILL I SAY YOU CAN AND HOLD ON TIGHT" as Isaac tightens his grip on her jet like tail flares propelling them forward.

As Reshiram lands in the ruins of N's castle she Picks up Isaac with her jaws and drops him on the ground be for yelling "LISTEN TO ME Isaac I'M THE ONLY THING THAT CAN DECIDED IF YOU ARE WORTHY OF ME OR NOT AND IF I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE I WOULD STILL BE THAT WHITE BALL" With every word Reshiram gets closer to Isaac until her face is a centimeter away from his "Now ill test you he is how it will work if you feel anything you pass if you don't you fail" Before Isaac can say anything reshiram moves her face two centimeters forward stealing Isaac's second kiss. Reshiram tries to deepen the passionate kiss she is giving Isaac by sliding her tongue into His mouth and swirling it around his tasting his sweet saliva. Isaac melts in the kiss as reshiram's rough tongue slides under his own and flicks around with her sour saliva mixing with his, this makes Isaac slightly close his eyes making it so he is no longer staring wide eyed into Reshiram's blue eye that are burning with passion, determination, and fear as they tear up. _I'm so sorry_ Isaac says mentally as he watches one of Reshiram's tears roll down her blushing cheeks. As Reshiram breaks the kiss saying "If you passed tell me if not leave". Isaac staring at the one he loves with eyes full of sorrow and concern. When Reshiram doesn't get a response she runs into the castle crying and thinking _You shouldn't have opened up to Isaac all that I got was hurt_.

Isaac seeing Reshiram run away finally snaps out of his stupor and gives chase, but he is hit with a shadow ball sending him half way across the room as a familiar voice laughs. Meanwhile with Reshiram she is still running when suddenly her path is blocked by a wall of ice. "Why are you running?" says an old rusty voice. Reshiram turns to her old friend asking "What do you want Kyurem?" in a sad yet furious tone, her tail is flaming up as she is ready to attack. "Is it because of the chosen child or is it him?" Kyurem says making reshiram mad and she shows it by shooting a fireball as a warning shot. Dodging the fireball easily Kyurem tells Reshiram "Don't even try child for I'm not the one that is threatening the boy" This confuse reshiram and enrages her. "PSHWAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Reshiram roars before she funs up pining Kyurem against the wall yelling "WHO IS THEN AND WHERE IS HE?!" Her voice is so powerful it shakes the whole castle and her roar can be heard in every part of Unova. Kyurem chuckles a bit before saying "So it is true i guess zekrom wins" to himself before saying "He is in the throne room being attacked as we speak Reshiram by the walking nightmare". Reshiram lets Kyurem go before she starts to smash and crash through walls and floors on her way to the throne room.

Back with Isaac his attacker is now blocking all the light making it pitch black in the throne room as. "YOU'RE TO WEAK CHILD AND YOU FEAR ME, THE THING THAT HAUNTS YOUR DREAMS, YOUR MIND, AND YOUR SOUL" as the voice finishes what it was saying it finally reveals itself: "Darkrai". Isaac runs towards him in an attempt to fight back, but as he is about a yard away Darkrai shoots him with another shadow ball making Isaac fly back again; as Isaac hits the wall the loud sound of his ribs cracking upon impact and when he hits the floor he starts coughs up blood with his eyes shut tight because the pain is overwhelming. Isaac's eyes are still closed as he hears darkrai's echoed footsteps, and as they stop a few yards in front of Isaac. As Isaac opens his eyes he sees Darkrai about to shoot another shadow ball and says "Today you die, only if you would listen then I would have let you live" as the shadow ball is fired a black figure blocks it and a voice yells "You forgot about the other hero". Isaac looks up to see N hopping off Zekrom. Zekrom then says "I'm not going to fight you Darkrai". Darkrai laugh and asks "Then wh-" (what was he going to say the world may never know) Darkrai is cut off by the intense dazzling white flame hitting him and sending him flying. "WHO DAR-" once again Darkrai is cut off by Reshiram roaring "PSHWAAAAAAAAAAA" while her tail light up the room like a torch, this catches Isaac's attention so he open his eyes and try to sit up making him cough up more blood. "Reshiram" Isaac says in a weak voice as he sees reshiram yell "YOU FUCKED UP, YOU FUCKED UP BIG TIME, THIS IS THE BIGGEST FUCKUP IN THE HISTORY OF FUCKUPS, YOU THREATENED THE ONE I CHOSE!" with each word the Fusion Flare she is charging gets bigger brighter and hotter. As Reshiram fires it she yells "FUCK YOU ASSHOLE" making it grow even bigger and as it hits darkrai it bores a hole in him taking of his left arm and leg plus most of his torso before he fades away. As Reshiram turns to Zekrom, N, and Isaac she sees that Zekrom's knees are shaking as he sweating bullets while N doesn't even look over because he is to busy trying to help Isaac with his broken ribs. Reshiram seeing Isaac cough up blood runs over and try to pick him up making him cry in pain. "I'm so sorry Isaac I shouldn't have run" Reshiram says in a panicked voice, but is silenced by Isaac who then says "I felt something" making reshiram smile but it doesn't last long as he starts to cough up more blood then asks "Is help coming?" before he blacks out. "Isaac… Isaac… Isaac!" reshiram yells. As a group of medics rush into the room and put Isaac on a stretcher Zekrom has to hold Reshiram back as Isaac is being brought away.

The clock reads 3:30 as Reshiram, Zekrom, N, and Kim are sitting in the waiting room of a hospital waiting to see if Isaac is okay. When the doctor comes out he says "He will make it… but he will be sore for a long time so make him take easy considering he punctured both lungs" Kim runs up to him saying "thank you thank you" while N sighs in relief and Reshiram asks "can we see him?". The doctor says "Well yes but he is still asl-" "WHERE IS SHE!" Isaac yells before he bursts through the door shirtless and with blood flowing out of his nose. "HEY GET BACK HERE" yells a nurse who enters behind Isaac who slowly walks over to reshiram and hugs her and falls asleep leaning against reshiram.

Isaac wakes up alone in his room feeling weak. As the door opens Reshiram, Zekrom, and N walk in and Isaac says "Man i had a horrible-" as Isaac tries to sit up he feels a sharp pain as he realizes "It wasn't a dream". Reshiram sits in the bed next to Isaac and tells him "Isaac your mom is going on a business trip and she just left and she asked if we could take care of you while you recover" Isaac rolls his eyes thinking _really mom you kid almost died and when he actually gets up you go on a business trip_. N then lays down the rules "The doctor said no hard foods for a few days and no getting out of bed without help okay". "No problem after you get your chest caved in all you really want to do is lay around and do nothing" Isaac says sarcastically but to no effect. "Reshiram places a hand on Isaac's shoulder saying "I'll keep you company after all you aren't supposed to be left alone" with a smile on her face. As Isaac is about to say something he is silenced by reshiram giving him a kiss on the cheek making him blush. N and Zekrom get the message and leave. Once Reshiram is alone with Isaac she pushes Isaac's chin and gives him a big kiss pinning him to the bed as she slides her long tongue into Isaac's mouth making there sour and sweet saliva mix once again, but this time Isaac slides his tongue into her maw and feeling around it savoring every little taste he gets. As they kiss Isaac and reshiram both start to get aroused with Isaac getting uncomfortable in his pants and reshiram felling a flame build in between her legs as she leaks liquid out her nether lips mating down her fur and soaking the blanket as Isaac pulls her down. As Isaac lets go of reshiram she pulls back gasping for air and wiping the saliva stuck to her chin of and then covering her slit and chest in embarrassment once she notices the wet spot and her nipples poking out her fur, but she starts to feel more at ease when she notices the tent in the sheets above Isaac's groin. "Reshiram i love you" Isaac says while sitting up. Suddenly an idea pops into reshiram's head _I could make love to Isaac right now, he is clearly ready for "action"_ so she tells Isaac "Isaac I...I want… I want" but she can't seem to find the words so she just asks Isaac "Want to consummate our love?" Isaac blushes like never before and says "I don't know I've never done it and I'm a little worried that I'm… Small" but what he doesn't know is that reshiram is also a virgin. Reshiram reassures Isaac by telling him "You're not alone… I'm also a virgin but i want you to be my first". Isaac not sure what to say tells Reshiram "Okay, but if you can't bare the pain I will stop okay" Reshiram nods before pulling the covers off Isaac then his pants and boxers releasing his 6 incher. Reshiram then helps Isaac sit up as she lays on her back exposing herself to her soon to be mate, Isaac. Isaac starts out by lining up his Shaft with reshiram's slot. Before Isaac pushes it in he looks up asking for approval "Do it Isaac, I'll be okay" is the answer Reshiram gives him. As Isaac slides his Shlong into reshiram she winces at the pain making Isaac stop, but reshiram pulls Isaac to her making the head of his tool impale her hymen thus taking her virginity. Isaac is enjoying reshiram's tight walls as they pulse and constrict on his tool sending jolts of pleasure through his body but the feel of blood going down his shaft is worrying him so he asks "Are you okay?" but reshiram doesn't answer she gust rolls Isaac onto his back and says "This is how I'm going to repay you Isaac… I love you" before Isaac can ask what she is repaying him for, Reshiram starts to move her hips sliding Isaacs tool in and out and saying "I owe you for saving my life back when we first fought together and you're supposed to be taking it easy" this is when Isaac remembers that he tanked a fusion bolt but it ruined his rubber soles. "You already repaid me and more" Isaac says reaching up to Reshiram who takes his hand and puts in on her breast saying "Do what you want with them" ash she takes Isaac's other hand and puts it on her other breast and makes them rub and squeeze her sending pleasure through her as Isaac fondles her breasts and the pain in her loins is replaced with more pleasure. The sound of their skin slapping is rhythmic and is made louder when Isaac starts to trust op to the beat making his cock's head go in and out of Reshiram's womb rubbing against her G-Spot making her moan from the pleasure. Isaac loving what he is hearing starts to thrust harder making her drool from the feeling. As Isaac pulls Reshiram into a kiss she thrust a few more times before they both cum increasing the pleasure as Reshiram's walls Pulsate and clamp down milking Isaac for all he's got as he fires of shot after shot of hot semen into reshiram's womb and overflowing and gushing out onto her belly Isaac and the bed along with her own cum. As reshiram unsheathed Isaac from her lower lips she pulls the blanket over her and her new mate and hugs him with all her limbs giving him a kiss and saying "That was amazing" Isaac just nodes giving her a kiss and passing out in pure bliss and soon after so does the one holding him close with there hearts beating in perfect sync.


	3. Chapter 2: I love you

As the lightning strikes and thunder rolls Reshiram wakes up with Isaac shaking and crying in his sleep. To calm down her lover Reshiram wakes Isaac up by shaking him gently. "Reshiram?" Isaac says as he wakes up his voice reflecting the fact that he is on the verge of tears. Reshiram kisses Isaac's forehead which is saltier than usual from the sweat on his brow. As Time passes and the storm ends Isaac couldn't sleep so he decided to go for a walk. About an hour after Isaac leaves Reshiram wakes up and notice Isaac is gone. In a panic Reshiram starts to look for Isaac. Isaac is standing on a hill while he looks up at the moon just enjoying its glow. "Isaac what are you doing out of our bed" Reshiram asks in a slightly scornful tone. Isaac turns saying "I can't sleep, so I decided to come out here". Reshiram shakes her head at Isaac thinking _You're so silly_ as she says "Your lucky that you're the chosen one or right now your ribs would still be broken". When Reshiram reaches the top she gives Isaac a kiss in the pale light of the moon and Isaac tells reshiram "I love you: Reshiram". The moment they are sharing would have been perfect if not for the shadow, "How cute… to bad one of you will DIE tonight" Darkrai says laughing like a hyena as he emerges from the shadow of the hill. Isaac's is paralyzed in fear as he has flashbacks of their last encounter. Reshiram then tells Darkrai "If you plan to hurt Isaac, then this time you won't make it out alive". Darkrai grins saying "I'll let him live if you die" he yells as he firers a "HYPER BEAM" and Reshiram counters with a fusion flare roaring her "PSHWAAAAAAAAAAA" with both attacks pushing at the others. As each legendary holds steady, out of the dark a Bisharp charges preparing to hit Reshiram with a Night Slash, She doesn't notice it but Isaac dose and Before he even realizes what he is doing he is right behind Reshiram and is hit hard by the Bisharp's claws. Reshiram's and Darkrai's attacks fade away right before a ripping and cracking sound fills the air. Reshiram turns around to see Isaac with the arm of a Bisharp sticking out of his back blood gushing dripping down his back. The Bisharp pulls his arm out of Isaac's chest and throws Isaac's body to the ground. As Reshiram hears the sound of Isaac's body hitting the ground and seeing the hole going through his right lung she lets out a roar that shakes the entire region as she Dragon tails the Bisharp sending him flying into the sea and then turns to see Darkrai is gone. Isaac starts to violently cough up blood and Reshiram runs over to him picking him up saying "Isaac you can make it you have to I… I LOVE YOU" she says as her eyes tear up but is silenced by Isaac giving her a kiss as he dies. Reshiram holding Isaac's cold, limp, lifeless body as blood drips out of his chest. Reshiram feeling extremely heart broken realizes what happen when she sees the smile on Isaac's face and his eyes closed in a way the said I accept fates terms.

"What is going on?!" N and Zekrom yell in sync as they run up the hill but N stops when he sees the blood. Zekrom stops dead in his tracks when Reshiram turns around and he sees what she is holding "Isaac" the body is covered in blood and looks broken with the chest completely caved in. As Reshiram starts to cry and her tears fall onto Isaac's broken lifeless body It starts to glow and shrink leaving a white orb in its place. As Reshiram's cries get louder her tail starts to fire up and incinerate everything on the hill except N and Zekrom who survived out of sheer luck and yell for her to "Come back" as she takes off into the sky in search of the one who killed her beloved, Darkrai.

It has been one year since Isaac's death. N and Zekrom are still living with Kim and right now they are in the living room silent mourning the death of Isaac, when there is a knock on the door. As N opens the door Reshiram enters and walks past N heading to what was Isaac's room without saying a thing "Reshiram where have you been" asks Zekrom. Kim then stands up and Yells "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM WHY DIDN'T KEEP HIM INSIDE… ISAAC IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Reshiram turns around, everyone sees the tears in her eyes as she says "I wish I was the one who gave my life to save him… Instead of him giving his life to save me… I remember his last words, The sound of him being impaled, the last thing he did, and the face of his body… The face of the man I loved, he was smiling happy to give up everything for me" Kim tries to say something but is cut off by Reshiram saying "And you, HAVE NO RIGHT TO BLAME ME OR BE MAD FOR I'M THE ONE WHO SPENT THE LAST YEAR HUNTING DOWN ISAAC'S KILLER AND MAKING HIM PAY FOR WHAT HE DID…but I still feel the pain, and taste the iron in his blood, the blood that was on his lips when he kissed me, as he died" N, Zekrom, and Kim are shocked at how detailed descriptions Reshiram gave. As Reshiram shows off a white orb as she says "I still carry him with me… but what haunts me is I don't know how to revive him" and with that she enters Isaac's room closing the door behind her.

As the days go bye N and Zekrom try to find a way to bring back Isaac in hopes of bringing back there dear friend. In the meantime Isaac's mother goes to Johto on another business trip. All the while Reshiram is laying in Isaac's bed holding him close waiting for the end times so she can be reunited with Isaac. The smell of Isaac still lingers in his room every thing reminds reshiram of Isaac.

One day a old friend come knocking on the door and N answer to see Kyurem out side saying "If you want to bring back the kid I know how to do it" N the yells "RESHIRAM...ZEKROM … KYUREM IS HERE AND HE THINKS HE KNOW HOW TO REVIVE ISAAC!" within a matter of second Reshiram is holding Kyurem Down by his neck saying "Tell me how to do it or I'll crush your esophagus." Kyurem chuckles and tells Reshiram "So you did let him put it in… good for you and i came to tell you so if you don't get off me I won't tell" Reshiram then lets Kyurem go blushing while Zekrom and N are just standing by the door with there jaws dropped as low as possible. Kyurem clears his throat and announces "The Legendary council has recognized that Darkrai did kill Isaac and know that you loved him based on what you were yelling when you ripped him apart and waited for him to reform so you could do it again for three whole days. Arceus isn't okay with it but will allow it if you can find a way to grant this 'Isaac' Immortality. Good luck and i want to tell you that you need to find Xerneas, she can bring him back and give him the same type of immortality you have...But she has been in hiding so it will be hard so good luck" and with that Kyurem walked away.

Reshiram then hold out Isaac's orb and says "Isaac you will be revived I promise" before kissing it. "Is she sane?" asks N "No she is just talking to Isaac… but sadly he can't hear her in that state". "Okay guys let's find Xerneas. N find out what region she is in, Zekrom gather up our supplies and I'll get Isaac's stuff okay" reshiram says before she heads into Isaac's room and gathers a blanket and some of Isaac's clothes. Back outside Zekrom is loaded up with the supplies while Reshiram wraps Isaac's orb in the blanket and asks "So where are we going?" N answers "Kalos so it will be a two day non stop flight". After everything was ready the trio takes flight and heads west to Kalos.

Halfway to kalos the Isaac's starts to glow. "RESHIRAM YOU SEEING THIS" N yells at Reshiram. Once Reshiram notices it she dives and lands on a small Island and puts the orb on the ground, but the orb starts to turn black and the sound of Isaac's screams can be heard as the orb cracks. Zekrom and Reshiram both know that if the orb brakes Isaac will never come back, and at this point it's too late, "NOT TODAY" screams a voice as Ho-oh flies overhead and sets the orb aflame and as the flame dies the orb is a pure white. "Hurry now, others don't want him back so make haste!" as Lugia burst out of the sea and attacks Ho-oh. Reshiram sets of again flying as fast as she can while Ho-oh hold lugia at bay.

Finally at Kalos Reshiram is hit by an aerial ace from Yveltal who says "Give me the orb woman or-" but before he could finish his treat Zekrom hit's him with a Fusion Bolt as he and N yell "THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO A LADY!" and then just start to beat down the Destruction pokemon and yell "GO TO XERNEAS!" before they Zekrom is hit by an oblivion wing and falls to the earth as the black or before N catches it mid air reviving the black dragon and reengaging Yveltal. Meanwhile Reshiram has reached Xerneas but is hit out of the sky by Zygarde with a dragon pulse and as Reshiram falls to the ground Isaac's orb falls and lands ten yards from reshiram who is an inch from death as Zygarde approaches and charges another dragon pulse ready to finish the job. Resham starts to cry and whimpers out "Isaac I'm sorry, I f-fa-failed you" closing her eyes ready to die as Zygarde fires his attack but it never hits its mark. "NEVER I MEAN NEVER TRY TO TOUCH RESHIRAM YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Isaac yells. Reshiram opens her eyes to see white energy in the shape of Isaac engulfed in flames. "Your safe love" Isaac says as he forms a protective shield of fire around her as he yells "COME GET ME YOU FUCKING SHADOW". As Darkrai laughs Isaac's flames grow larger and the sound of the crackling fire is deafening as Isaac roars "PSHWAAAAAAAAA" and breath out a white flame scorching Zygarde. "I'm going to let you live kid… for now" Darkrai says before laughing. Isaac's flames die out after healing Reshiram. "Isaac" Reshiram says before Isaac falls to the ground and his glowing white aura dies out and all that is left is Isaac in the cloths he was wearing the day he died with a hole in the front and back of the shirt and it completely soaked in blood, his own blood still as fresh as when he died. Reshiram runs over and picks Isaac up, who is now drooling with a goofy smile and eyelids half closed and saying "I have now idea what just happened but I feel good" Reshiram busts out laughing while she cries tears of joy and hugs Isaac. "Reshiram!" N yells as jump off of Zekrom who was trying to sneak up on her. "Is that N? Isaac says as he falls asleep in his lovers arms.

Reshiram wakes up from a wonderful dream, as she turns she see's Isaac's orb siting on a pillow. "You passed Reshiram" Isaac say's as his orb glows. Reshiram is weak and doesn't have the will to go on anymore. "Isaac your dead I cant bring you back. Xerneas was only able to make aware of your surroundings". Isaac's voice cries out "RESHIRAM NEVER GIVE UP OKAY IF YOU GIVE UP I WILL BE ALONE... I don't want to be alone". Reshiram closes her eye and asks Isaac "Why do you linger instead off passing on?"... it is silent as Reshiram close her eyes. Isaac leans over and gives Reshiram a kiss.

The End

For now


End file.
